Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here
by StormAlchemist677
Summary: Central is not what it seems in daylight, bear witness to a terrifying and unexplainable journey to the depths of hell. Heavily influenced by Stephen King and Lovecraft don't like horror weirdness don't read. NO YAOI! rating may go up due to language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre: **Suspense/Horror/Sci-Fi Weirdness

**Characters:**Jean Havoc, Ed Elric, one OC

* * *

_The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents.- _The Call of Cthulu by H.P. Lovecraft

_

* * *

_

Sergeant William Baxter stared at the report in front of him, sipping his coffee before commenting, "This report will look very strange tomorrow."

Havoc looked over with a wry grin, "Disturbing isn't it? The things people see these days huh?"

Baxter gave him a sharp glance, "You don't believe this pile of bullshit, do you?"

Havoc shrugged, "Maybe; where were you stationed before?"

"East City," Baxter replied, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Compared to East City, Central probably seems a bit tame, after all with so many military personnel here crime stops before it happens right?"

Baxter shrugged eloquently, "Yeah it's boring, but I don't have much choice."

Havoc leaned back and stretched before replying, "You're new here Baxter so you don't get it yet, that story is gonna go right into the open file and it won't move cause nobody's ever solve it... but if you look in there you'll find stories oddly similar to that one, some even more disturbing, right Ed?"

The blond napping at the desk next to them woke with a start, "Huh what?" he mumbled intelligently.

"We were just discussing the open files" Havoc said.

Ed half stumbled over to the coffeemaker, "Oh yeah, lotta weird shit in there, how long 'til we're off?"

Havoc checked the clock, "Two hours."

The slight teen sighed irritably, "Only midnight, next time Mustang asks me to take graveyard shift I'll tell him exactly where to stuff it."

"Whether it's weird or not doesn't mean much, Major you're an alchemist don't tell me you believe this" Baxter said incredulously.

Ed gave Baxter the sort of look reserved for mental deficients, "I didn't hear this story you seem to be going nuts over, but let me clarify something, as an alchemist I believe everything can be explained through science, that doesn't mean I think we can explain it right now." He turned to Havoc, "I have to check some files I'll be back."

Havoc grinned at Baxter, "Don't mind him he just doesn't like late shifts." A moment later the grin slid off his face, "The truth is, granted, there isn't a whole lot of crime in Central, but it's a scary place. Usually it's just enough to keep you nervous. You might walk down a street alone and hear your footsteps echo when there shouldn't be any, or see a road where there should be a dead end. You might see something out of the corner of your eye but when you turn to look there isn't anything there. And... at night, outside... I don't look at anything that reflects, sometimes you just see yourself, but other times... you see things that shouldn't be there. Ya know there was this horror writer who talked about other dimensions and places where the boundaries between them had worn thin, his name was-- Loveman or something like that... bullshit of course, but sometimes I wonder... aaah I'm letting my imagination run away with me, I'm gonna step outside for a smoke." He paused before leaving and said cryptically, "Remember this Baxter once you leave your house or any four walls for that matter, Darkness is your immortal enemy." With that bit of sage advice he walked out though Baxter thought he heard the strange lieutenant mutter, "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die."

Baxter shook his head, _'crazy, the both of them'_ he thought. To even imply that they might consider thinking that story _might _be true was utter insanity... but what a story it was!

* * *

**Okay that's the first chapter up tell me if you think it's worth finishing in the next chapter I would tell the story they're making references to I might finish with that chapter or maybe the next so read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I own it cuz ya know this is what we manga writers do when we're bored, we write lame-ass fanfiction when we could easily put it in the fucking manga *sigh* yeah my life sucks thanks for asking, on to the story!!!

* * *

_...The most terrifying question of all may be just how much horror the human mind can stand and still maintain a wakeful, staring, unrelenting sanity. That such events have their own Rube Goldberg absurdity goes almost without saying. At some point, it all starts to become rather funny. That may be the point at which sanity begins either to save itself or to buckle and break down; that point at which one's sense of humor begins to reassert itself.- _Pet Sematary by Stephen King

* * *

The woman stumbled into the office in obvious hysterics. She was crying, her eyes wide and face pale with terror. "What kind of place _is _this," she moaned.

Baxter looked around instintively for his superior officer, but Major Elric seemed to be a bit busy snarling what sounded like death threats into a phone. Havoc immediatelly took charge walking over to the terrified woman, "Just calm down" he said soothingly. She slowly managed to stop crying and nodded shakily. "Now why don't you have a seat," Havoc continued gently, "And tell me what's the matter."

As he guided her to a chair he called over his shoulder telling Baxter to get her a cup of coffee Baxter aquiesced glancing at the clock as he did so, he sighed, eleven thirty, another two and a half hours and he could have just gone home and this would have been someone else's responsibility. Baxter walked over with the coffee in his hand, the woman he thought would be quite pretty if she didn't look quite so distressed. However he mentally decided it was probably a bad time to ogle as he handed her the cup and prepared to listen to yet another utterly _enthralling _tale of a purse snatching or some other minor incident. But as he listened to the woman's story his mood changed from boredom, to uneasy incredulity as he began to seriously question the woman's sanity.

The woman's name was Amy Sandrick and she was visiting Central from some tiny village they had never heard of before. She had come to Central to visit her cousin, who she had been exchanging letters with for several months now. Things had gone wrong from almost the very beginning, no sooner did she flag down a taxi than did she realize she had forgotten the address.

"Well which part of the city is it in?" the driver asked, "if you tell me I'll take you there, then you can go to a phone booth and call for the address and I'll pick you up again." Amy agreed this would be a good idea and informed him that her cousin lived in a neighborhood known as South River. At this point Havoc and Baxter glanced at the map, a river flowed into Central from the southwest it came to a point a few miles south of the city's center, then went out again in a southeast direction forming the wedge shaped neighborhood known as South River.

As the cab drove through South River she began to feel uneasy, for some reason she got a distinct feeling of being watched, of_ awareness_, despite a lack of people in the street. Her mood must have been obvious because the driver looked into the rear mirror asking if she was alright she realized with shock that his eyes were yellow, somehow she managed to say she was fine.

"What kind of yellow like the same color as Major Elric's eyes?" Havoc asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Amy glanced briefly and shook her head, "No his eyes aren't like the driver's at all, the Major's eyes other than their color there isn't anything unusual about them, but that other guy just looking at his eyes made me think of dead rotting things or the pus that drips out of an infection, things like that I can't really explain it."

At that moment she saw to her great relief a phone booth she got out of the cab and called her cousin asking for the address while she listened to instructions on how to get there she happened to look up and glance at a store window. Reflecting back out of the window was a face which was attached to nothing it was eyeless, black sockets like windows into nothingness, and it was twisted horrifically, painfully, it's mouth wide and black with a soundless shriek. Gasping in fear she did a double take only to see her own reflection pale and shocked staring back out of the window. Walking back to the cab trying to convince herself the face was just a trick of the light she told the cab driver that she would just walk, he grinned at her and wished her a good day, but as he pulled out she couldn't help but wonder how such bad teeth could be so sharp looking.

Amy began to walk according to the instructions she had received and tried to ignore the way the light from the setting sun looked like blood running between the paving stones. She was beginning to notice how oddly different this part of the neighborhood looked the buildings were much older, some were beginnig to crumble and lean, she also noticed how many were enclosed by wrought iron gates rusted beyond any hope of opening. As she continued walking the street names became less familiar she was sure she would have remembered seeing some of them on the map, when she passed Äußerer Kreis Avenue, and came upon Totenstadt Road she was certain she had never seen these on the map. In confusion she looked around and located another phone booth she was beginning to get very worried, after all the sun was sinking lower and it was getting dark. She walked into the phone booth and dialed her cousins number only to be told the number was not in service. She hung up in frustration then noted an odd phone book just beneath the payphone, it appeared to be bound in black leather and had a silver clasp kinda unusual for a phone book... she opened it anyway, and was confronted by a foreign and inpronouncable language, full of words with consanants where vowels should be, and even words without any vowels at all, and all of it written in a dark red almost brownish ink that reminded her uneasily of blood.(1) She picked up the phone to try again andinstead of a dial tone heard the hiss of static, uncomfortably there almost seemed to be words in that dead hiss just beyond comprehension but filled with enough sadistic malice to chill her to the bone, she hung up the phone so quickly it looked like it burned her.

* * *

(1) If you can guess what this book is I'll give u a sneak preview of the next installment if you're curious and really want to know then don't hesitate to ask it's looking like this will be at least 4 chapters at this point. Sayanora 'til next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yes I bought FMA!! I traded five dollars and a pack of doublemint gum for it!.... do you think Arakawa-san was joking?

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long things kept coming up and I forgot and... well any way lets get on with it

* * *

_"Reality is a mystery Dr. Bonsaint, and the everyday texture of things is the cloth we draw over it to mask its brightness and darkness. I think we cover the faces of corpses for the same reason. We see the faces of the dead as a kind of gate. It's shut against us... but we know it won't _always _be shut. Someday it will swing open for each of us, and each of us will go through. But there are places where the cloth gets ragged and reality is thin. The face beneath peeps through... but not the face of a corpse. It would almost be better if it was.- _N. from Just After Sunset by Stephen King

* * *

Amy stepped out of the phone booth breathing as though she had just run a marathon. She looked around noting how far the sun had sunk already, she didn't know where she was, but she did know it wasn't a place she wanted to be after dark. She looked to her left and saw a twisted and rusted iron gate, looking for all the world like a mouth-full of broken and gore-caked teeth. The huge decaying buildings stared hungrily at her through empty eye-sockets like dark windows... or were they windows like eye-sockets? She wasn't sure anymore.

All of a sudden she heard moaning like someone in horrible pain. She stood undecided for a minute, then set off in the direction of the sound, she couldn't very well leave someone in this place could she? Amy followed the sound, calling that she would help, she would be there and suddenly came on a hedge of black and twisted bushes, the moans seemed to be coming from directly behind the hedge. Still she felt a sudden rush of fear and loathing, for everything around her, from the crumbling staring towers to the moaning behind the tortured bushes.

Amy shook off the feeling, and pushed aside the bushes grimacing at their warm and almost pulsing touch, like some kind of hideous parasite, and saw... something. It was her height gelatinous or maybe seething like a huge mass of insects, it was black but more than simply the color black, more than the absence of light, this was the antithesis of light, the devourer of light its very presence making everything seem darker. And to her horror it _spoke, _its voice like gases bubbling up through a scum choked swamp, its speech was filled with those unpronounceable words of that strange book from the phone booth, _but_ it said her name, this hideous nauseating _thing _knew her_ name._

Amy backed up stumbling and ran, her breath coming in ragged sobs, far too terrified to scream. When she finally stopped she had no idea where she was only that it was all too terrifyingly strange to be real. Everything was wrong, some buildings suggested angles that were impossible, others resembled shards of sun polished bone protruding jaggedly from the earth. Posters on telephone poles that looked more like fangs advertised insane names like R'lyeh and Nyarlahotep. Strange unfamiliar stars shone a cold light on everything that for some reason made her think of murder and torture and crazed laughter.

All of a sudden a figure came walking toward her from between two towers leaning at crazy angles. She was overjoyed to see the figure was human, at this point anything familiar was welcome no matter how horrible. Her heart sank back into her stomach when she realized it was her cab driver from earlier.

"Who are you?!" she screamed "what is this place?!"

He smiled unsettlingly, exposing black and rotted teeth dripping with greenish-yellow saliva like the fluid from an infected blister. "This," he said with a grand air that somehow made it even worse "is Central, the _real_ Central, you think what you see everyday is real, but it is simply an illusion you puny humans create because your pathetic minds cannot comprehend the reality. Soon you will meet the Ancient Ones; Yog-Soggoth and Azathoth, and should your pitiful mind survive the encounter you will understand exactly what place humans inhabit in the universe."

The ground shook, and huge chunks of the street were torn up. And from beneath the ground rose a huge mass of writhing tentacles, so large as to dwarf the buildings that surrounded them. Amy screamed and closed her eyes to shut out the horror, and… nothing happened. The sounds and shaking fell away, and through her eyelids she could see the warm glow of streetlights, she opened her eyes and found herself not even a block away from Military Headquarters. She ran all the way to the huge white and wonderfully normal looking building bursting through the door and crying hysterically…

* * *

And so we've come full circle what happens next? stay tuned yeah whatever


End file.
